


Family Bonding 🗿

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dadza, based off me and my best friends rp, idk - Freeform, origanally posted on Wattpad, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: None
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy sat on the couch, repeatedly poking Techno just to annoy him

Wilbur sat up in his and Technos shared room, strumming his guitar 

Techno slapped his hand away “stop it dumb ass”

“Techno- you’re too young to be using that language” Philza said looking at the two

“Dumb...ass. Ass. I like that word. A s s.” Tommy went back to poking Techno

“Blood hell Techno! You see what you got him saying, god damnit- Tommy no- bad- don’t say-“

A knock at the door made Philza stop mid sentence “Hold on Ill be right back”

The second Philza left the room Techno kicked Tommy off the couch

“HEY!!! ASS!!!!” Tommy yelled, looking up at Techno

Wilbur came downstairs, a confused look on his face

“TOMMY SHUT THE HELL UP DONT SAY THAT-“ Techno yelled at him “ILL GET THE STICK”

Philza opened the door “hello?” He looked around and saw nothing- just as he was about to shut the door he looked down and saw a child- around six years old with ram horns 

Tubbo looked up at Philza with tears in his eyes “Wheres my dad?”

Tommy just stared at Techno, the yelling scaring him a little bit. 

Wilbur went up to the door with Phil, “why is there a child at our door?” 

“Im not sure” Philza bent down and looked at him “hey buddy, how did you get here? Or can you tell us your name?”

Tubbo threw his bee plush at Phil “I WANT MY DAD!” 

Techno heard the screaming and went to see what it was about 

Tommy got up and ran over, walking over to the bee plushie that fell on the ground. He picked it up and looked at Tubbo, holding the bee plushie out for him to take. 

Wilbur watched Tommy quietly

Tubbo snatched the bee back “I miss my dad....” 

Philza put his hand on his shoulder “Do you wanna stay here until your dad comes back?”

Techno looked at Wilbur “Are we about to fucking get another one?” He whispered 

“Dad. Technos being an ass. I want to hit him. Please.” Tommy looked up at Phil

Wilbur sighed “yay....another kiddd” he said quietly 

“Shut up you two- Tommy, stop using that word its a dirty word, remember how we talked about the word bitch?”

Tubbo nodded

“Oh fuck you Tommy”

“FUCK?! fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck. I like that one better. Dad is fuck a bad word?” 

Wilbur tried to hold in his laughter 

Philza sighed “Yes. Fuck is a bad word.” He looked at Tubbo and held his hand out

Tubbo grabbed his hand 

“God damn it Tommy stop cursing you’re being a little shit”

“Shit. Fuck. Bitch. Ass. I know cuss words!!!” Tommy ran down the hallway 

Wilbur burst out laughing 

“God damn it. Tommy- if you curse again you’re grounded- Techno- nothing works with you anymore- Wil stop laughing or you’ll be grounded”

Techno rolled his eyes

Tubbo looked at Wilbur and Techno “who are they?”

“But I didnt do anything! You cant ground me! Thats- that- whats the word- i- ill- illegal!!yeah. That one.” Tommy huffed

“What?! I didnt do anything!!” Wilbur complained

“I’ll do it! You know I will- and Wil you’re encouraging it by laughing- Uh Techno is the oldest out of those three and Wil, I’m not completely sure”

“SEE I TOLD YOU BITCH IM THE OLDEST! HA SUCK MY DICK WILBUR”

“DICK!” Tommy yelled 

Wilbur burst out laughing again, having to sit on the ground from laughing to hard

Phil laughed and rolled his eyes “And the one is Tommy, he’s a little trouble maker. Whats your name?”

“T...Tubbo” (OWO- ill go now-) he mumbled

“Whats the deal with bees? You have a bee plush and you’re wearing a yellow and black stripped shirt- and OH MY GOD ARE YOU WEARING EAR RINGS? HOLY SHIT THATS SO COOL”

“STOP LAUGHING AT ME WILBUR YOU DICK!!” Tommy ran over and jumped on top of Wilbur

“OI!! GET OFF OF ME!! DAAAAAD!!” 

“Tommy get off your brother- And Wilbur i told you to stop laughing you got what you got”

Tubbo smiled and nodded at Techno “mhm! They’re rams-“

“THATS SO COOL- DAD CAN I GET MY EARS PIERCED? PLEASE?”

Tommy stayed on top of Wilbur, “No. i wont move.” He pouted 

Wilbur pushed tommy off him, a bit roughly 

Philza looked at Techno “uh maybe- Wil don’t hurt your brother”

“YES HELL YEAH!” 

Tubbo looked over at Tommy & Wil

“Im going to- hm. Nice words only? No. IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU.” Tommy jumped back on top of wilbur

Wilbur squeaked “NO YOU CHILD YOU CANT DO SHIT YOURE ONLY 5 HAH, LITTLE BITCH BABY.”

“STOP CUSSING! FUCKING HELL!” Phil yelled

Tubbo giggled “I’m older than him!”

Techno gasped “TOMMYS THE YOUNGEST YOUNG BITCH YOUNG BITCH YOUNG BITCH!”

Tommy stared at Techno getting off Wilbur and standing up. 

Wilbur looked at Techno “Techno....why would- you upset the child.”

“He got off of you didn’t he? Yeah so say thank you Technoblade”

Tubbo looked around 

Phil sighed “god damn it”

Tommy looked away from techno and went upstairs 

“Im not thanking you”

“I won’t apologize too him- I refuse” 

“Go apologize to your brother Techno-“

Techno rolled his eyes and walked upstairs 

Tubbo looked up at Phil “Are they all related?”

Tommy sat on his bed, holding his cow plushie and looking out the window

Wilbur got up, walking over to Phil and Tubbo

Philza nodded “Yep. Im their father and their mom....I’d rather not speak about her-“

Techno sighed and knocked on Tommys door “Tommy? Can I come in?”

“Dad says my mom was a lying whore 😃” Tubbo said

“No.” Tommy said quietly, continuing to look out the window, “I dont want you here. Bitch.”

Wilbur covered his mouth, trying not to burst out laughing, just because of the way tubbo said it

“You’re gonna hear this from me once and only once....I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings” 

Philza looked over at Wilbur “Wil. This is your last warning- uh lets not say those words eh? I’m sure your mother was a nice lady”

“Okay” Tubbo said smiling up at Phil

“But you hurt them anyways.” 

Wilbur looked at Phil “im sorry!!!” 

“Tommy. Im sorry.”

“You should be”HES CRAFTING A BELT) he mumbled “uh Tubbo? You hungry?”

Tubbo nodded

“And what if I dont forgive you?”

“Hey dad, we should re-schedule campfire night and do it tonight instead.”

“Well I can’t do anything. But. I am sorry”

“Uh maybe Wil- What do you like to eat buddy?”

“Eggs!”

“You can leave now Tech. I want to be alone with Henry the stuffy.” 

Wilbur looked at tubbo “Hey kid you like smores?“

“Okay” Techno nodded and walked back downstairs 

“Yes!”

“Eggs? Okay- uh I can make you some”

“See dad! He likes smores, campfire should be tonight.“

“Tommy is pissed”

“You probably caused that- uh- yeah we can-“

“Egg- mouth- om!” Tubbo giggled

Tommy went downstairs “Im going down to the barn to see Henry.“ he walked out the door ((Henrys only a calf- small cow)) 

“Yeah Techno you cause this“ Wilbur looked at him

“Okay- Wil hush- Eggs”

Techno sat down

“Whose Henry?” 

“Henrys a small cow. We were out in the forest one day and Tommy found him. The cow wouldnt leave his side so we took Henry home with us. Now he lives in the barn with the horses.“ Wilbur explained to Tubbo

“Oh..thats cool” Tubbo smiled 

“But Tommys kinda protective over him so we never really see Henry” Philza said from the kitchen 

Wilbur nodded “Im sure he’d let you see Henry though. He just needs to ear your trust a bit more” he smiled

Tubbo nodded 

“Be warned- Tomnys a bit of an ass he’s great but he’s an ass but he is great” Techno said

“Dont call your brother an ass”

“He’s a very angry child. He can get mad at times and go off. But in the end most of the time he doesnt really mean it.” 

“my dad is like that but he only gets mad cause he’s drinking his adult apple juice”

Techno looked at Tubbo “huh?”

Wilbur just sighed, “Hey Tubbo why dont you go play with Tommy after your eggs yeah?”

“Okay” Tubbo said smiling again

Wilbur nodded and looked out the window

(IT STILL WEIRDS ME OUT 🗿)  
“Uh- here you go- you didn’t really tell me what kind so I just boiled you some. Is that okay?”

Tubbo nodded 

Wilbur sat in a chair and yawned 

~*~Timeskip~*~

The next day Phil had decided to go grocery shopping, since he had adopted yet another child. He left the house, leaving Wilbur and Techno in charge. What he did know is that he left the gate to keep the creepers out, open.

“Tommy- you wanna go outside? You can play in the dirt- just- don’t tell dad I let you play in the dirt- don’t let Wil know either- Tubbo you wanna go too?”

Tubbo smiled and nodded 

“The dirt? Do we have water? I wanna make mud. Mud is better. Can I pleaseeeee make mud”

Techno sighed “Yeah, but again just don’t tell dad, you know where the hose is, And don’t drown him” Techno said pointing at Tubbo

“Sir yes sir!!” He giggled, running outside to the front and turning on the hose 

“You’re an ass” Techno yelled at Tommy

Tubbo giggled and followed Tommy

Tommy watched as the water made mud, sitting right in it like an idiot

Tubbo stood there “I don’t think you’re supposed to sit in it- you can get dirty”

“And? Getting dirty is the best part. You can go back inside if you want to.”

“Oh- my dad got mad at me when I got dirty, and no its fine! I like being around you. The tall ones scare me a little”

“Wilbur and Techno? They can be assholes sometimes. But for the most part theyre okay.”

“Wilbur is fine besides the fact that he’s super tall but the other one...Techno right? He’s scary”

“Yeah thats what most people say when they first see him. You’ll get used to him soon though.”

“You- you’re kinda scary you’re taller than me and you yell a lot but- you’re pretty cool”

“Yeah. I tend to scream a lot. Im sorry- ooo whats that?” Tommy looked over at the green thing, entering the yard

Tubbo looked up “I don’t know, looks weird though”

The thing got closer, starting the sizzle 

“Uhhhh-“

“Is that bad? Maybe I should talk to it” Tubbo said smiling

“No dont go near it.” Tommy grabbed onto tubbos arm

“Why not?” 

“It doesnt look safe duh”

“Don’t judge people or- things off their appearances who knows they could be super nice!”

“Tubbo dont go near it you dumbass.” 

The thing kept sizzling, until it started getting bigger

“Okay- that hurt my feelings”

“Tubbo back up. Now.”

“But- why? Maybe they wanna be friends or something”

“It doesnt wanna be friends move away!!!”

Tubbo shook his head “no”

Tommy grabbed his arms and pulled him away and next to Tommy, right as the creeper blew up, Tommy tumbled back, his ears ringing loudly

Tubbo fell on the ground and blacked out


	2. Chapter 2

Techno ran out after hearing a loud noise seeing a large hole and both the boys on the ground he ran over to them “HOLY SHIT- ARE YOU TWO OKAY?! WILBUR! WILBUR HELP”

Wilbur ran downstairs and out the door “WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!”

“If youre talking I cant hear you, Tech it hurts. It hurts so bad.”

“IM NOT SURE HELP ME GET THEM INSIDE”

Wilbur picked up Tommy as he blacked out, bringing him inside 

Techno run over to Tubbo “Oh my fucking god- dont die- do not fucking die”

Wilbur gently laid Tommy down on the couch and ran to the phone, calling Phil. His hands shaking.

Philza picked up his phone “Hello?” 

Techno picked Tubbo up and ran inside “dont die dont die dont die dont die dont die”

“Dad please come home we need you pleasepleasepleaseplease dad please” Wilbur was shaking, it was hard for him to breathe, he couldnt loose his brothers

“Why? What happened?!” 

“I SWEAR TO GOD TUBO WE JUST GOT YOU YOURE NOT GONNA FUCKING DIE”

“WHAT DID TECHNO JUST SAY?!

“A c-creeper got i-i-in a-nd- f-fuck.....” 

“But...I closed the gate..right? GOD DAMNIT IM ON MY WAY”

“H-h-hurry p-please”

“Okay okay okay I am dont worry are they okay?”

Techno shook Tubbo “PLEASE WAKE UP”

“D-D-dont worry?!?! W-what do you m-mean do-dont w-worry?!”

“Listen to me Wil, its gonna be okay as long as they didn’t take major damage to their heads they will be fine”

“N-no its- its n-not gonna be o-okay!!! I-I-I- I should-ve w-watched the-m better im s-sorry.....”

“WIL! Breathe. Its okay I promise I am not mad its my fault for leaving the gate open they will be fine. I swear. its happened to you two also, and you’re both fine. I’ll be home soon”

“Y-yeah b-but I wasnt f-fucking k-knocked u-u-unconscious!!” 

“(That you know of-) But you went slightly deaf. And besides Techno was- why you think he can’t remember anything? 

“Yeah. A-a-and now theyre u-u-un- passed o-o-ut a-a-and w-ont wake u-u-up.”

“Just breathe Wilbur. Im almost there its gonna be okay”

((He’s scared- i swear im not trying to make fun of you- my bad)) 

Wilbur nodded, although obviously Phil couldnt see him through the phone

“Is Techno okay?”

“H-hes t-trying to wake t-t-tubbo u-up...”

“Okay. Im in the driveway”

“O-o-okay....”

Phil hung up and ran inside

wilbur slid down the wall, bringing his knees up to his chest

Phil ran over to Tommy and Tubbo “Techno go comfort your brother. I promise they will not die.”

Techno nodded and sat by Wilbur hugging him “Dad said its gonna be okay. Thats how we know its true. Dad doesn’t lie”

Wilbur hugged him back “I-I-I shou-shouldve checked if the g-g-gate w-was closed Tech...I- I shouldve ch-checked.” He whispered

“Its okay. Its not your fault I let them go outside without making sure it was safe, it was my fault.”

Phil tapped both the boys “hey- hey you two come on- wake up”

“I still shouldve c-checked the g-gate....” Wilbur looked up at him

“Wil, its not your fault. Its mine.”

“No D-dad told me to watch them...to m-make sure they were safe..”

“He told me to watch them too. But I didn’t want to so I sent them outside.” Techno hugged Wilbur 

“Tommy- wake up now. Come on Henry will be lonely without you- Tubbo hey wake up- come on we’ll be sad without you please”

“...I still blame myself...” 

Tommy made a small noise and rolled over a little

“You shouldn’t..”

“TOMMY?! HEY YOU THERE BUDDY?”

“But I do...”

Tommy covered his ears and gave a small nod “Dad it hurts....”

“Its my fault you shouldn’t”

Phil hugged Tommy “what’s wrong? How can I make it stop hurting?”

“But I do...I shouldve known to check the gate even if they didnt go outside...”

“Everything, mainly my eye...” he hugged Phil back, keeping his eyes closed “ ‘m tired and wanna see Henry....”

Techno didnt say anything and just hugged Wilbur tighter 

“We can go see Henry in a sec, we gotta get you bandaged up, kay?”

Wilbur just hugged him back, slowly calming down with the comfort of his brother

“Dad....can henry come inside instead? I dont wanna go outside....I dont like outside...”

“Of course, but we gotta get Tubbo up and get you cleaned up first okay?”

Tommy nodded, slowly opening his eyes and wincing from the lights, one of his eyes had lost a bit of color 

Phil looked at Tommy “holy shit- can you see out of that eye Tommy?”

“Mhm! Just a little bit though.” He looked around the room

“Okay... its lost a bit of its colour...”

“But.....but I liked my eyes....”

“Hey- its okay! We can get you contacts later if you want- and if not it looks cool! Extremely fucking cool! You look like you won a battle with a bear”

Tommy perked up at little “A bear?? Bears are cool!!” 

“Yeah! Bears are cool!” 

“But my wounds aren’t cool. Nobody will believe a bear did it.”

“But they are cool. You’ve seen Techno. He looks awesome! And Wil- they both have scars and they look amazing!”

“Yeah theirs look cool. Not mine. Mine look dumb.

“No they don’t I promise. Now help me wake Tubbo up eh?”

“Okay....“ he looked at Tubbo and poked his face 

Phil shook Tubbo lightly “hey buddy. You okay? Come on, wake up”

Tommy just poked him again, his eye hurting a bit, but he decided to ignore it. Tubbo was more importsnt right now

Tubbo shifted and lightly slapped Tommys hand away 

Phil smiled “hey- get up”

“Dad. You fix Tubbos wounds first. Please.“ Tommy looked at Phil

“Okay. I’ll get Wil to fix you up. Hey Wil! Come clean your brother up!” Phil shouted

That got Tubbo up

“No its okay. I can wait. I know how Wil is, he probably panicked. He needs time to calm down.” Tommy looked back at Tubbo and waved

Phil nodded 

Tubbo looked around, he couldn’t hear anything, well he could but not much. He looked at Phil and point at his ears 

Tommy looked at Tubbo “He lost his hearing a bit. He needs hearing aids when you can.” 

“Tommy you’re five years old how do you even know what a hearingaid is?”

“Because im a smart big man thats why.”

“Yeah. You are.”

“Now help tubbos wounds please.”

  
Philza nodded “Okay- you need to stay still though”

Tommy nodded and held tubbos hand, to make sure he was okay whil Phil cleaned him up.

  
Philza bandaged Tubbos leg up then proceeded to put band aids on Tubbo 

“Dad...?” Tommy looked at Phil patching tubbo up Tubbo “Not to worry you or anything.....”

“Whats wrong?

“I- I cant see out of it...anymore...”

“You can’t?! Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit”

“Its okay though!! Because Tubbos okay!! Well. Besides the hearing. But hes okay!!”

“No Tommy its not okay” 

“Yes it is. I’ll be okay.”

“Tommy- we cant have you being blind you can’t see out of it at all?”

“Nope! I can only see out of one eye. Im like- like a Cyclops or some shit”


End file.
